Fluttershy
Fluttershy is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is normally very shy and quiet, and usually seen tending to her animals, especially the not-so-kind Angel Bunny. She represents the element of kindness. History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was bullied by some of the other ponies, who nicknamed her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged the bullies to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Appearances Fluttershy has a light yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She also has teal eyes. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology:Fluttershy is a pegasus who lives in a cottage and is an animal caretaker. *'Fly':A standard pegasus ability. Animal Empathy & Communication:Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals. The Stare:Fluttershy employs this when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. She can only use it when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order. She even subdued a cockatrice with the Stare, despite the cockatrice having a petrifying gaze, showing how powerful her Stare is. The only being that ever showed immunity was Discord. Sewing Expertise:She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". Music Conductor:When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. Singer:She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. Kindness Embodiment:Fluttershy possess the element of kindness. Trivia * She takes roles for Dumbo since they are both cute good-hearted souls who were teased when they were younger. * Is the most peaceful of the Mane. Gallery Fluttershy hugging Angel.png|Fluttershy carrying her own pet bunny Angel Fluttershy_(Human).jpg|Fluttershy as human in Equestria Girls Fluttershy as breezie.png|Fluttershy as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Equines Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:Big Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Weaklings Category:The Messiah Category:Adventurers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Nurturer Category:Singing Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Pure of heart Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Bats Category:Pet owners Category:Lead Females Category:Defenders Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Rich Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Monster Tamers Category:Multilingual Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Pacifists Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Rebellion Heroes